Saved
by LuDeLuu
Summary: En medio de tanta tragedia, el es tú único apoyo¿Que sucedería si logran salvarse?¿Volvería todo a la normalidad o seguirías viviendo en la oscuridad?...El prometió salvarlos,pero¿Cuál sera el precio a pagar? Alec/Jane. Mini-fic


**N/A:** Los personajes no me peretencen, sino a Stephenie Meyers... Pero la trama es mía. Dedicado a Luna-Tsuki-Chachi

* * *

"Saved"

Capítulo 1: Hope

En el rincón más oscuro de una celda, una figura temblorosa se recortaba entre las sombras, tratando de protegerse del frío abrumador que se abría paso por la pequeña ventana abarrotada. Pero no era el frío -ni las paredes oscurecidas por el moho que luego de años habían dejado largas marcas que se deslizaban hasta tocar el suelo, dando un aspecto aún más terrorífico a aquel lugar- lo que asustaban a aquella adolescente, sino el no saber si viviría otro día más o moriría esa misma noche.

Por eso, en la oscuridad, Jane contaba los segundos que su hermano había estado fuera de aquella celda, esperando a que volviera sano y salvo y con buenas noticias. En los últimos días, él había sido su único soporte, ya que ni su misma familia podían ayudarlos, porque ellos habían sido los primeros en apuntarlos con un dedo.

_- Mi propio padre me miro a los ojos frente al jurado, y aseguro que yo era una bruja. Que debía ser quemada junto a mi hermano en la hoguera. Que estaba maldita. – _recordó Jane con odio_. – Mi madre me observó indiferente, y un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta. Solo Alec se acercó para abrazarme. Ni siquiera mis amigos se inmutaron mientras el juez dictaba su sentencia._

A partir de ese momento, Jane se prometió no derramar una sola lágrima más por ellos, porque ella sabía que ninguno de ellos sintió lástima cuando les dieron la pena de muerte. Ni siquiera se detuvieron a pensar que tal vez se equivocaban.

_- Porque son cobardes – pensó -. Porque los abrumaba el miedo._

Aún a pesar de todo eso, en ese momento, ella no los maldecía, sino que rezaba.

Rezaba pidiéndole a Dios que los protegiera a ella y a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que seguía contando.

De a ratos echaba una pequeña mirada al pasillo, pero se frustraba cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no había nada allí, y se asustaba más y más, preguntándose si algo le había sucedido a Alec.

Trató controlarse para no comenzar a gritar, y siguió rezando y contando.

Miro una vez más a los barrotes, los cuales ya estaban oxidados y parecían demasiado frágiles, pero intentar romperlos, solo significaría otro cardenal en el cuerpo. De todos modos, no se atrevía a despegarse de la pared, por miedo a que si lo hacía, la estructura se derrumbaría sobre ella en lo que tarda un latido de corazón.

Enterró por enésima vez su rostro en sus rodillas, y poco antes de que llegara al número 523, escucho unos pasos lejanos que resonaron como pasos de elefantes en la quietud de la noche.

Unos pocos segundos después, logró atisbar el rostro de Alec gracias a la débil llama de la antorcha que llevaba el segundo guardia, quien también sujetaba a su hermano.

El tercero – que era el único que no tocaba al chico – seleccionó una de las tantas llaves de su llavero, y abrió la puerta. Esta crujió, hiriendo los oídos de Jane, y los otros dos hombres arrojaron a Alec bruscamente dentro de la celda, provocando que este último se golpeara el brazo derecho y el costado de la cabeza.

Sin darle importancia a ninguno de los dos, los guardias los encerraron, y marcharon por el pasillo silenciosamente.

Ella se alejó del rincón en que se encontraba, y se acercó al centro de la celda, donde su hermano yacía semiinconsciente por el golpe.

.

Toda la habitación daba vueltas, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Divisó el rostro de una chica frente a él, pero solo luego de que cesara el mareo pudo reconocer a su hermana que le observaba sumamente preocupada. Al darse cuenta de ello, el se incorporó lentamente, ayudándose con sus brazos para lograrlo. Cuando finalmente dejó de tambalearse y pudo mantenerse en pie, Jane suspiró aliviada, y le abrazó.

Alec seguía algo desorientado, pero rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana con sus brazos, y la atrajo así mismo, permitiendo que ella sollozara sobre su hombro.

Luego de cinco minutos logró calmarse, y se separó de él –pero sin dejar de abrazarlo- para poder mirarle y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó desesperada, recorriéndolo con sus ojos - ¿Te hicieron daño…?

- Shh… – la calló- Estoy bien. No te alteres.

Jane suspiró una vez más, y hundió su rostro en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello.

No le mentía. Aparte del hambre y el golpe, se sentía perfectamente bien, y aunque no fuera así, jamás se lo diría a su hermana. En ese momento había cosas mucho más importantes que su salud.

- Jane, necesito contarte lo que sucedió, pero no lo haré si no te calmas.

Ella asintió, y le ayudó a sentarse contra una de las paredes.

- ¿Son buenas noticias? – preguntó, aunque a estas alturas ella sabía que no había esperanza de que salieran vivos de esta.

- Algo así. Por una parte, nuestros amigos y familiares no se oponen en lo absoluto en que seamos quemados en la hoguera…

Pero por otro lado, encontré a alguien que tal vez pueda sacarnos de aquí – Jane abrió los ojos como platos, y su respiración se detuvo.

- ¿E-estás diciendo que alguien nos cree?

Su hermano asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

Un rayo de esperanza la iluminó, y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Alec se apresuró a separarla delicadamente, y agachó un poco de su cuello para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- Jane, no quiero crearte falsas esperanzas. Entiende que tal vez este hombre no logre sacarnos de aquí. ¿Sí?

- Lo siento. Es que es lo único bueno que escuche en estos últimos días, y me deje llevar por la emoción, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Él le sonrió, y le besó la frente para reconfortarla.

En el acto, Jane se sintió mejor, pero a la vez cansada. Tantas preocupaciones la habían dejado exhausta y sentía sus parpados pesados, por lo que dejo que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro de su hermano y cerró los ojos.

Lo último que recordaba eran los brazos de Alec entorno a su cuerpo y luego todo se volvió negro.

Su hermano la observó dormir durante un tiempo, mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho aquella persona de aspecto tan inusual.

- _Puedo ayudarlos, pero tendrán que darme algo a cambio…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó dudoso._

_- Tus servicios, Alec. Al igual que los de Jane._

_Se sorprendió de que supiera sus nombres, pero luego recordó que ellos dos eran la nueva noticia del pueblo._

_- Está bien. _

_El sonrió._

_- Has elegido bien, querido Alec._

_Luego de eso desapareció, como llevado por el viento._

Notó que sus ojos se habían cerrado, y al poco rato cayó dormido, con una última palabra resonando en su cabeza.

_Aro._

* * *

Hola!!! Regresó con un mini-fic después de todo este tiempo!!!

Ojala les guste, y se lo dedico a Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, porque ella fue mi primer review y bueno.. quería agradecerselo!!

Supongo que seran tres capítulos, como mucho cuatro.. Pero, quien sabe? :D

Reviews?

Silent Sin


End file.
